


Let's Give Them Something To Talk About

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, M/M, post-cotw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: People in small towns talk. Eventually Ray and Fraser get around to it too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



“Hey, I’m back!” No response. “Hey Fraser, I’m back. Are you gonna help me put away the groceries or what?” Fraser was sitting on the couch, his book forgotten. Dief was even sitting next to him on the couch without Fraser arguing. “Frase?”

“Have you heard any rumors about us recently?” Fraser asked.

Ray had been wondering when it would come up. He was hoping for never, but some things were too good to be true. “We’re two guys living together in the middle of nowhere. Of course there’s going to be rumors.”

“Hmm.”

Ray put the grocery bags down on the counter and pushed Dief off the couch so he could sit next to Fraser. “It bugs you, huh?”

“Not exactly.”

“No?”

“I’m not embarrassed to live with you, Ray,” Fraser said. “It’s just that…”

“What?” Ray placed a hand carefully on Fraser’s arm. He could feel his heart beating just a little too fast. He wondered if Fraser could feel it too.

“What do _you_ think about it?”

“I’ve been called a lot worse than your boyfriend.”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Fraser said.

Oh. _Oh._ “Look, we can forget about this conversation later if you want.”

“And if I don’t want to?”

Ray tapped Fraser’s hand until he turned it over and let Ray wind their fingers together. “Then I’d like them to be right.”


End file.
